Never Again
by Moony3003
Summary: Bumblebee is captured by Megatron and Optimus mounts a rescue, vowing to never leave him behind again. Rated M to be safe. Contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: **Transformers doesn't belong to me. Just borrowing.

* * *

><p><span>Warning:<span> Contains male/male pairings. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>AN: First Transformers story I ever wrote.

* * *

><p><span>Never Again<span>

The lights of the inner city glowed above and all around in a frenzy of unnatural blurs and staggering brightness. The towering buildings stood tall, the windows looking like hundreds of eyes, peering out into the streets. The limited number of trees stood quiet, their branches swaying ever so slightly in the light breeze that was beginning to pick up.

It was almost midnight and for a Friday night, it was a little quieter than usual. The clubs passed thumped loudly with ear-splitting music and dazzling colourful lights that spilled under the doors, out onto the dark roads. Taxis lined the curb outside each one, waiting to take people home when they were ready.

A few people exited one club on High Street and made their way towards a waiting taxi. Their walking slowed as a roaring engine could be heard up the street, getting closer and closer. A couple of them frowned as they waited to see who was speeding down the road at this time of night.

The roaring of an engine filled the air and in a complete blur, a yellow and black striped 2009 Camaro raced passed at a frightening speed. A snicker passed through on the radio and Bumblebee continued on, swerving and avoiding the minimal traffic with ease.

The bright city lights bounced off his shiny exterior but in a speedy fashion, he left the city, just driving; driving without a destination in mind. He'd been at Sam's home, the boy he was to protect, until he was sent away, yelled at for some privacy while he had over his girlfriend. So now, he was driving, far away from the house, wanting to do as he was told.

At just after two in the morning, he passed the city limits, the lights fading away, plunging him into relative darkness and the traffic was all but gone. Only the odd car sat parked and quiet on the sides of the roads and most buildings were dark and no one was out, the surroundings houses dark also.

Bumblebee sighed as boredom began to creep in. He had wanted to make sure everything was good and it appeared to be. There was no trouble tonight and it made him almost disappointed. The last mission had been almost a month ago and he had been itching for another one. The only thing stopping him was Sam. He wanted to stay with him.

Quite abruptly, Bumblebee slowed, skidding along the black asphalt, coming to a complete stop. There was nothing behind or in front of him but his sensor vibrated. Without wasting any time, he set about analysing the source and found it coming from the power station a suburb over.

"Ironhide."

"_What's up, Bee?"_

"Decepticon movement over in Oakville. The power station."

"_All right," Ironhide acknowledged. "Wait for us. Ratchet and I will be there shortly."_

Bumblebee switched the communicator off and revved his engine before rolling along the quiet road, towards the source of the energy signature. It was strong, pulsing with raw waves through the air that almost called to him.

The power station came into view before he knew it. Driving around the back, he hid behind an abandoned factory in the lot beside it and transformed into his robotic form. He stepped as quietly as he could towards the side and peered around it, looking towards the main electrical tower.

In the distance a tall, familiar robotic form caught his attention. Fear shot through each electrical fibre in his metallic body which made his spark thrum uncomfortably in his chest. Megatron. The decepticon leader stood with his back to him, his large silver hands gripping at the sides of the charged steel structure.

Bumblebee's blue optics opened wide as he continued to watch. Flashes of electrical currents sparked into the air before filtering into Megatron's body. The metallic frame jarred off but kept hold, arching as the electricity flowed through. His head flew back as a final jolt rushed through him and a low growl rumbled in his vocaliser as he turned.

"I've been expecting you."

Bumblebee scrambled back, realising that those red eyes and words were directed at him. Without hesitation, he turned and fled from the factory, transforming back into a car once reaching the road and speeding down the nearest highway. A thunderous laugh echoed across the empty road, making Bumblebee speed up.

"It doesn't matter how fast you go, it will never be fast enough."

A series of metal clicks locked into place and Bumblebee knew the decepticon leader was transforming. A blast erupted through the air and in seconds, Megatron was flying above him, sending his spark into a panicked pounding against his chassis. Freeing his arms, Megatron grabbed the top of the Camaro and threw it to the wrong side of the road, watching as it flipped onto the sidewalk, sparks flying up from the asphalt.

Bumblebee, landing on the roof, was forced to transform back into his robotic form and before he had a chance to react Megatron was in his face, his superior height and build giving him the distinct advantage. Bumblebee pressed his back to the building he was against, his blue optics looking to each side, looking for a way out or waiting to see Ironhide or Ratchet come to his aid.

But neither happened. Megatron attacked, the first strike blocked but the second came with a mighty blow. Bumblebee fell to the ground, a whining groan escaping his mouth. Megatron chuckled and approached the fallen autobot.

"That was much too easy," mused Megatron. "Are you sure your true purpose is with them?"

Bumblebee gave no response. He merely raised up to his knees, glancing up at the fellow Cybertonian. In seconds, Megatron partially transformed and flew overhead, picking Bumblebee up by the neck with one free hand and took off, leaving a plume of jet smoke behind him. The familiar sound of Ratchet's sirens were heard and a part of Bumblebee fell inside. They were too late.

* * *

><p>The white hangar bay doors opened, revealing a large open space with a grey concrete floor and long metal structure against one wall where a few humans sat at computers, typing without being disturbed or ever looking up as the sound of approaching cars echoed off the sheet metal walls.<p>

A GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck and search and rescue Hummer H2 entered in side by side. Towards the far end of the human structure, stood Optimus Prime, speaking to Captain Lennox. The conversation seemed to cease at the realisation of the two returning autobots. Their leader walked towards them, his long legs careful to avoid anything in the way.

"What has happened?" questioned Optimus, looking down at them.

Both transformed before the eyes of everyone in the room. Ironhide leaned on his side, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, not wanting to say what he had to say. Ratchet looked Optimus in the eye but his vocaliser refused to work.

"Bumblebee was gone when we got there," said Ironhide, his voice quieter and not quite as confident as usual.

"So where is he?" demanded Optimus.

"He took him," answered Ratchet.

No other words were necessary. Optimus turned his back to the others and walked away, his arms folding over his chassis, his optics closing momentarily as he sighed in irritation. He knew who was responsible. The name didn't need to be said. He wondered if he should have seen this coming. It was never going to end and when it did, it was never going to be easy.

Rapid footsteps drew the attention away from the autobot leader as Sam approached them, his eyes darting between all of them quickly, noticing that it was clear one was missing. His mouth fell open in stunned silence and he went up the structure against the wall two steps at a time, coming face to face with Optimus in seconds.

"What's happened?" he asked quickly. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Sam…"

"Where is he?" pressed Sam, cutting Optimus off, already not liking the sound of his tone. "Where is he?"

"Megatron has him," Ironhide answered.

"Why?" shouted Sam, his eyes hard and still on Optimus. "What would Megatron want with him? Answer me!"

"My brother does this because of me," replied Optimus, his voice betraying the disappointment and sadness he was feeling. "Megatron is filled with anger and hate and over the centuries that has been building. I'm ashamed to admit that it's directed towards me."

"But what does it matter?" asked Sam, taking his eyes off Sam to look between all the others. "You're going after him, aren't you?"

"Sam…"

"No!" shouted Sam. "Don't 'Sam' me. Bee is important, do you understand? You have to go after him."

"I understand his importance," drawled Optimus.

All voices ceased talking and the hangar turned quiet. It seemed no one was sure of what to say. The autobots looked at one another while Sam continued his staring match with Optimus.

"We should go after him," said Sideswipe, after the few moments of complete silence.

"No," said Optimus instantly, turning back around, silencing the murmurs of agreement. "I will go after him alone. I left him behind once. I won't make that mistake again. Be ready. I will check in in four hours. If I don't, follow."

"Understood, sir," said Ironhide, stepping aside, the other autobots doing the same.

Sam exhaled deeply as he took a step back. He wanted to say more but stopped as he watched along with the others as Optimus walked out without another word and converted into his familiar Peterbilt 379 semi-truck before speeding off, the engine giving an impressive rumble. As it disappeared into the distance, the sound slowly left, leaving the other autobots standing in a calm stillness, expressions of concern exchanged.

* * *

><p>Fires surrounded him and the smell of burning metal engulfed the junkyard. It choked the air and his processor, clogging the insides, making him cough and wheeze. It made his chest hurt and caused his eyes to squint in the low visibility. Drops of lubrication rolled off his forehead, dripping onto the dirt covered ground. The live electrical wire wrapped around his arms held him to the odd pile of junk against his back that poked and jutted into his back, making him feel uncomfortable.<p>

A deep and cruel laughter made everything else seem insignificant. Bumblebee's coughing ceased and he looked up, watched as a gigantic figure stood tall through the thick smoke. The bulking silver body took a few steps forward, the large feet making huge clanking against the soft ground, the smoke looking as though it were parting to let him through.

Megatron stood only inches from him, his metallic body giving off an intense heat of its own. He could hear the thunder that approached overhead and could smell the impending rain. He could almost see the flashes of forked lightning across the sky in the distance. Red eyes sparked with an icy resolve that promised all the power of the storm.

"You're in a lot of trouble youngling," sneered Megatron.

Bumblebee gave no reply or any indication that he heard him. He just blinked once, only just managing to ignore the decepticons that arrived, most notably Starscream, who transformed fully even before hitting the ground. If Megatron heard it, he didn't give anything away. His optics remained firmly on his conquest.

"Trouble… trouble… trouble…"

The murmurs of other surrounding decepticons didn't go unnoticed. The small, delicate looking transformers continued with their works, muttering their leader's words under their breaths and cackling between words.

"My Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime is on his way here," hissed Starscream.

"Then stop him you fool!" shouted an enraged Megatron.

Starscream staggered back a couple of steps, clearly taken aback by his leader's swift rise to anger but he recovered quickly and gave a mock bow of his head before signalling to the others that surrounded them. He transformed along with Barricade, Soundwave and Grindor. The air was filled with a deafening sound as they left but once they were gone, it left them in relative silence, the mutterings behind the decepticon the only thing audible.

"You've been very quiet," commented Megatron, his voice suddenly unusually soft. "Is there anything you want to say?" But again, there was no response. "No? Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

The young autobot stretched to his full height, ignoring the objects jabbing his back and met the decepticon leader optic to optic. "I will tell you nothing."

A loud clunk echoed the entire junkyard as Megatron's large hand connected with Bumblebee's head, flinging it backwards, it hitting the junk pile behind him. A wheezy groan rolled free but he looked at Megatron again, his features passive.

"I still won't tell you anything," said Bumblebee quite calmly.

Megatron laughed again, the sound making Bumblebee's spark hammer in his chassis with anger. A large hand, gripped Bumblebee's head and steadied it, keeping it in the place he wanted. The red optics glowed unusually bright.

"Foolish youngling," muttered Megatron, releasing Bumblebee with a grunt of disgust.

The decepticon leader turned his back to the autobot who casted his sight downwards at his right arm. He pulled against the electrical wire, causing it to jolt a shock through to his core. He managed to make no sound and instantly tried it again, succeeding in doing what he wanted. The end of his right arm twirled and an ion cannon replaced his hand.

"You must have a blow out in your logic circuit," hissed Megatron, stopping in his tracks. "Did you really think it would be so easy?"

Megatron turned faster than Bumblebee believed possible and ejected a steel flail from his right arm, the tip of it embedding in Bumblebee's rotator cup. Their optics met and it made Bumblebee hesitate slightly. The look he received could have frozen fire.

"Optimus will reach me before you have the chance to do anything," stated Bumblebee confidently.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," retorted Megatron, twisting the flail, watching as the autobot twitched at the pain. "Optimus is on his way, yes but my forces will keep him from getting here. I suspect that we have at least several cycles before he even gets halfway. We'll have to find something in which to fill up the time."

"I won't give you any information," uttered Bumblebee resolutely.

The flail was wrenched from the rotator cup and Bumblebee jerked from the force of Megatron's strength. His yellow body sagged slightly against the junk behind him, feeling somewhat weakened but he kept his head up, not wanting to give Megatron the slightest satisfaction out of this.

"I don't want information from you, young one," stated Megatron.

Bumblebee gave a look of momentary surprise. "Then what do you want?" he asked harshly.

"This is about Optimus," answered Megatron. "What is the one thing Optimus cares about?"

"The autobots," responded Bumblebee immediately.

"Don't be naïve," snapped Megatron, stepping in close to Bumblebee, a little too close for comfort. "I see what he cares about most. The others might be blind to it but I'm not. To Optimus, you're special. Do you think he gets you to protect that weak human to keep him safe? No, it's to you out of harm's way."

"You're lying," whispered Bumblebee.

A vicious smile spread across the decepticon leader's face. "If it gives you comfort to think that."

Bumblebee stared at Megatron as his words hung in the air. The autobot shifted uncomfortably as his optics remained on Megatron. His enemy stood strong, his resolve unshakable. Bumblebee felt his fibres shake as did his head almost of its own free will.

"It doesn't make sense…" he whispered, unsure.

"We really should give you a rewiring and perhaps a wash along with it, get rid of that human smell," murmured Megatron. "It's disgusting."

"Sam is-"

"Human!" Megatron finished for him in a booming voice.

Bumblebee let out a high pitched whine as Megatron whacked him across his faceplate again. The decepticon leader pulled one of the live wires holding Bumblebee back free and waved in his face, taunting him with the end that sparked.

"Humans are disgusting," hissed Megatron. "You lower yourself and our race by associating yourself with them. But let's move on to something more… enjoyable. Do you know what will happen if I stick this in your port for a long period of time?"

The autobot shook his head, his blue optics watching the flickering end of the live wire wearily. He heard Megatron chuckle, the sound made him feel even more nervous than he already did. Bumblebee had been expecting a beating or being turned offline, not this.

"It will give you a charge," informed Megatron. "A charge up so powerful your joints will burst from the pressure and one that will leave you feeling… let's say… needy."

The next words didn't leave Bumblebee's vocaliser. Instead, there was only a high pitched keen as Megatron forced the live wire into Bumblebee, shocking the autobot, jolting him off his feet once before he sank to his knees, waves of blue light rolling over his body. Megatron stepped back, watching as the yellow form shrunk further onto the ground, attempting to reach for the wire and failing.

The decepticon leader's optics blazed like red fire as he watched on. The young autobot's squeals of agony filled him with gratification. But another feeling rose up with it. A nauseating sense of desire obstructed the logical surges through his processor. The minutes built up and a smile graced Megatron's face when the first bolt flew off from the pressure, landing far away from them with a small plink.

The second bolt sprang free, the third quickly going along with it. A buzzing filled Megatron's audio as he still watched. The yellow autobot struggled against the juice flowing through each circuit. Even from where he stood Megatron could feel the power and energy released from each wave. Taking a step forward, Megatron's head rolled to the side as he regarded the young Cybertronian.

The live wire was removed and Bumblebee settled against the heated dirt, smoke pouring from each vent, his metal hands clawing in front him as he tried to drag himself away. His efforts earned him an amused chuckle from Megatron who caught up in two long strides. The autobot was hauled to his feet and pushed back against the junk pile, a silent cry of pain going unnoticed.

Bumblebee made to turn around but was stopped by the large hands of Megatron that kept his body in place. Deft fingers dug between his armour plates, making a high-pitched keen emit from his vocaliser. The blue optics burned bright as desire and shame rushed through his core, causing his systems to stutter.

"Please…" begged Bumblebee, unsure of what he was really begging for.

Megatron groaned and pushed closer to Bumblebee, grinding their frames together, making the autobot gasp with the intensity of the sudden charge. Pushing down the rising hatred in Megatron, he pressed on with his plan, despite how far off course it already was.

"I did warn you about it making you needy…" hissed Megatron.

"Speaking from experience?" questioned Bumblebee as he tried to ignore the fact that his systems were heating up against his wishes.

"Whelp," muttered Megatron, mouth too close. "Tell me… how many times have you fantasised about opening your ports for Optimus?" he added in a harsh whisper.

"Frag…" murmured Bumblebee, attempting to block Megatron and his words out but failing.

"Language," scolded Megatron.

The junkyard went quiet and Bumblebee barely dared to blink as he waited for what Megatron was going to do next. The scout whimpered as something pressed against his main port, demanding entrance. Despite his resistance, a connection was made and Bumblebee quivered at the linking. The decepticon reached up and gripped Bumblebee's neck, his fingers dangerously close to his voice box, while the other clamped around his torso possessively, holding him in the place he wanted.

Megatron jacked into Bumblebee's ports, completing the connection. Bumblebee gasped and arched upwards, his hands clawing at the junk in front of him, trying to grip at something. Megatron instantly started to move, grinding their pelvic plating together. Packets of pleasure racked through each of Bumblebee's systems as the charge began to build. Overload was imminent.

Suddenly, a voice boomed across the junkyard. "Megatron. Release him."

Megatron disconnected from Bumblebee and turned, ignoring the crash of the autobot falling at his feet. "Prime!" growled Megatron. "You came for him alone? He must be important indeed. How many of your other soldiers would you risk everything for?"

Optimus stepped near the middle of the junkyard. Several noises surrounded him and with a casual glance around, he noticed Megatron's minions gathering in an odd shaped circle. Without waiting for an answer, Megatron formed his fusion cannon. The released purple stream missed Optimus by inches as he sidestepped to avoid it.

Behind him Starscream hissed in Cybertronian profanities, one his hands clawing in the dirt as though wanting to get at him. Barricade and Grindor took a few steps nearer, wanting to be closer to the action. Optimus ignored them and kept his attention ahead of him, his blue optics briefly glancing over Bumblebee's still form before settling on his brother.

"You'll regret this before the night is over, Megatron," warned Optimus, his protective mouth plate settling into place.

"I don't think so, Prime," retorted Megatron. "You let yourself be blinded by your emotions for this… youngling. Is he worth it?"

"Yes," professed Optimus, his voice unwavering. "Now, give him back."

"Come and get him," taunted Megatron. "Decepticons! Back away. Optimus is mine."

The autobot leader launched himself at Megatron, knocking him against the junkyard fence which promptly collapsed under their combined weight. Dust and pieces of wood flew up into the air but went ignored by both mechanical beings. Optimus withdrew his energon axe but wasn't able to use it as Megatron gave a sharp kick, knocking his brother off him.

The two got back to their feet and Megatron made the first move. He leapt into the air and partially transformed, a burst of jet fuel erupting through the air as he took off towards Optimus, grabbing hold and taking him along for the ride. The junkyard disappeared and they skimmed across the road, several cars skidding to a halt and they crashed against the side of the nearest building.

Megatron released his hold of Optimus and the autobot leader fell to the ground, groaning. Megatron landed beside him and kicked at Optimus' chest plates, rolling his opponent onto his side. A silver flail replaced Megatron's hand and he flung it at Optimus but missed as Optimus rolled out of the way, extending his energon axe and swiping at Megatron's legs, hitting him hard and sending down to the ground with a heavy crash.

Optimus was first on his feet and he put the axe away and wrapped his fingers around Megatron's neck and hauled him to his feet and slammed him into the building. Bricks and debris fell around them, covering them in a thin layer of dust and dirt. Optimus squeezed tightly, letting go of his anger and hatred towards his brother for what he had done.

Megatron fought back, his clawed hands reaching out and knocking Optimus head several times before he was let go. He went to punch him again but was blocked and Optimus grabbed hold of his arm and flung him over his shoulder. The ground shook and the tarred road cracked beneath him. Megatron got back up and pulled out a gun seemingly from nowhere and attempted to find his target.

But Optimus was prepared, standing with his ion blaster, firing as Megatron rose to his knees. The decepticon leader was blasted across the road, tumbling onto the empty grass field beside the junkyard. Optimus paused while his brother got back to his feet. Megatron stumbled backwards, his processor scrambling with incoherent thoughts.

"We'll finish this later, Prime," grumbled Megatron, turning and transforming into his jet mode before taking off.

Optimus' blue optics watched him with interest. "Count on it."

Once out of sight, Optimus released a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his rotator cup as he walked back to the junkyard. The fires still raged and the smell of metal was almost unbearable. The scout he was looking for was easy to find. He was still lying on the ground where Megatron had dropped him. With long strides, Optimus reached him in seconds and bent down beside him, lifting the smaller body into his arms.

Bumblebee's eyes opened, instantly locking onto Optimus'. "I'm sorry…"

"We'll have none of that," lectured Optimus in a gentle tone. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Optimus gained a strong hold of his youngest warrior and stood up. Carrying Bumblebee in his arms, Optimus left the junkyard, wanting to rid himself of the smell and went out onto the partially destroyed road and knelt down, gently placing Bumblebee down.

A large hand cupped Bumblebee's face, gaining back his attention and he felt his faceplate heat up from embarrassment. The look between them was silent and needed no words. He knew what it meant.

The relative silence was suddenly drowned out by loud sirens that got closer and closer and flashing lights tore Optimus' optics away from Bumblebee. Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet raced to their location, the medic's sirens blaring into the night. Despite their disobeying of orders, Optimus was grateful to see them.

"I'll set things right," murmured Optimus, looking back at Bumblebee. "I promise."

The autobot leader took a moment before moving, not caring if anyone saw, to lean down and press his forehead against Bumblebee's in an affectionate gesture. The others arrived, skidding to a halt nearby and Optimus watched as Ratchet joined them, already beginning his repairs on Bumblebee. Optimus returned to his feet and watched over proceedings, guilt filling his insides.

He kept optic contact with Bumblebee as Ratchet worked. He would keep his promise. He would set things right and he would make it up to Bumblebee, which was something he should have done before.


End file.
